


just a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day

by rainbowdasharp



Series: WRITOBER2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family House, Italian, Memories, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Prompt: Ghost, a tribute to Tony
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20952896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: «Papà, tu hai mai paura?» gli aveva chiesto una volta, mentre erano sul lago in una bella giornata di sole.«Chi, io? Quasi sempre, direi» e il suo tono divertito non nascondeva la verità che aveva imparato ad accettare.«E perché? Hai detto che non ci sono i mostri sotto il letto».«Beh, se anche ci fossero, li prenderei a pugni per te, Maguna».«E allora perché hai paura, se puoi prendere a pugni i mostri?»«Sai, a volte i mostri sono svelti. Furbi. E riescono a portarci via tutto prima di riuscire a prenderli a pugni davvero. E allora, anche dopo che l'hai fatto... Beh, le tue cose non ci sono comunque più».---------------------Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it





	just a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day

È di nuovo qui.

Tra le pareti, nei mobili, nel parquet del pavimento. 

Sulla riva del lago che passeggia, pensieroso.

È in cucina, dove non dovrebbe stare (quante volte gliel'ha detto?) perché lì fa solo danni; è nell'atrio, con quel suo sguardo diffidente, perché gli ospiti non gli sono mai piaciuti fino in fondo, soprattutto se improvvisi. 

È nel soggiorno, a quel tavolo su cui ha lavorato costantemente, dove insiste sempre per spostare il divano di lato perché “almeno riesco a guardarti, quando voglio distrarmi dal resto”. 

È sulle scale, chiuso nel suo silenzio di dolori e rimpianti, ma da cui ogni tanto solleva lo sguardo giusto per sorriderle. 

È nel corridoio che unisce tutte le camere della casa. “Non troppe”, aveva detto, quando l'avevano scelta, perché allora non se la sentiva di ospitare chissà chi nel loro nido perché sentiva che gli amici di sempre non sarebbero passati per una bevuta. In quel corridoio, passeggia con apparente naturalezza, ma Pepper sa che controlla che Morgan stia dormendo, al sicuro tra le sue coperte e i suoi pupazzi. 

Lo vede voltarsi verso di lei, portarsi un dito sulle labbra per intimarle di fare piano. Ha imparato a non nascondere la gentilezza del suo cuore, almeno con lei e la loro figlia. Le sussurra con voce che non può più udire: “non voleva saperne di dormire”. 

Pepper rammenta perché ama e odia quella casa: perché la presenza di Tony, là dentro, è quasi soffocante e al tempo stesso rassicurante. Perché ogni cosa ritorna a loro, ai giorni più bui e a quelli più belli: alla loro prima notte di nozze, alla sua gravidanza, alla nascita di Morgan... ma anche agli incubi di Tony, alla frattura nel suo cuore, spaccato tra la sua famiglia e _tutti gli altri_. 

Quando era tornato, non le aveva mai raccontato degli ultimi momenti di Peter Parker nel dettaglio, ma Pepper ricordava di tanto in tanto il suo sguardo farsi oscuro, risucchiato in un rimorso che solo la presenza di Morgan, a volte, leniva. Chiuso nella consapevolezza di aver adorato quel ragazzo come un figlio e nel rammarico di non averglielo mai detto. E aveva preso in braccio Morgan, spesso, stringendola con un tale bisogno che persino negli occhi di una bambina era evidente che il suo papà aveva paura. Una paura folle di perdere ancora.

«Papà, tu hai mai paura?» gli aveva chiesto una volta, mentre erano sul lago in una bella giornata di sole.

«Chi, io? Quasi sempre, direi» e il suo tono divertito non nascondeva la verità che aveva imparato ad accettare. 

«E perché? Hai detto che non ci sono i mostri sotto il letto».

«Beh, se anche ci fossero, li prenderei a pugni per te, Maguna».

«E allora perché hai paura, se puoi prendere a pugni i mostri?»

«Sai, a volte i mostri sono svelti. Furbi. E riescono a portarci via tutto prima di riuscire a prenderli a pugni davvero. E allora, anche dopo che l'hai fatto... Beh, le tue cose non ci sono comunque più».

Pepper risente quelle parole spesso, nella sua testa. Se prima avevano un significato angosciante, adesso sono addirittura reali: Tony non c'è più. Il pugno dato al mostro sotto il letto lo ha strappato dalla sua famiglia, dalla sua casa – ha lasciato solo il pallore di ricordi freddi, colmi della consapevolezza che non potranno più essercene altri.

Ma va bene così, Pepper lo sa. Sorride a quel fantasma, gli risponde che penserà a tutto lei. Lo guarda svanire come un raggio di sole coperto dalle nubi.

  


Tony, dopotutto, ha già fatto abbastanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Da quando ho visto Endgame, riesco molto male ad approcciarmi al MCU senza avere una sorta di blocco. Pare assurdo e forse lo è, ma Tony Stark per me è stato davvero tanto, tantissimo. Difficilmente mi affeziono a personaggi cinematografici, ma quando succede si portano via davvero una grande parte di me.  
Tony è l'Uomo, con la U maiuscola. Per me è sempre stato un corrispettivo di Ulisse, un SuperUomo perché in sé ha incarnato il brutto e il bello degli esseri umani: l'avidità, la superbia, la fame di conoscenza che celavano parti più fragili, più gentili, più genuinamente eroiche. Più della sua armatura.  
Un uomo di troppe sfaccettature di cui non ho mai avuto il coraggio di scrivere ed ora eccolo qui, in una cosina scritta di getto, veloce. Un modo per esorcizzare questa mancanza che mi ha inevitabilmente lasciato.  
Non finirò mai di ringraziare Robert per aver creato questo Tony ed avercelo regalato.


End file.
